


Not the Best

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sadism, also changbin is only mentioned hes not rly in this, i guess at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Minho walks in on Felix trying to deal with an issue, and what kind of a shitty person would he be if he didn't try helping him out?





	Not the Best

**Author's Note:**

> i am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this.
> 
> (not really)

Minho likes to believe that he’s not the worst person in the entire universe. Yeah, sure, he has his flaws, but he’s certain that there are far many worse people. However he doubts that not being the worst gives him an excuse for any of his actions.

He’s pretty sure that he has just walked in on Felix touching himself. So, any normal person would have walked right out and given him some privacy, right? After all, this is one of the rare times where there are almost no members left in the dorms. Minho wonders if Felix thought that he was alone, and he finds the naivety of that adorable. Anyway, Minho is not a normal person. That’s why instead of apologizing and walking right back out of Felix’s room, he shuts the door behind him and stalks towards the younger member, amusement evident in his eyes.

“What are you doing there?” he asks innocently, as if the furious blush on Felix’s face and the haphazardly pulled-up boxers don’t tell him enough.

“Hyung,” he stutters, backing into the corner of his bottom bunk bed as Minho approaches, trying to pull the covers over his bottom half, as if the elder hadn’t already seen his erection.

“What is it, Felix?” Minho asks and sits down uncomfortably close to him, close enough to put his hand on Felix’s leg through the cover. “Are you hiding something?”

Felix looks like he’s really about to die. His face is redder than Minho has ever seen it be, and he’s intensely trying to avoid eye contact. Minho can feel him shriveling up underneath his gaze. “Hyung, please leave,” he whimpers softly, and Minho coos.

“Really? You kind of seem like you have a problem, though. What kind of hyung would I be if I didn’t help you out?” Minho is massaging Felix’s leg at this point, slowly trying to remove the cover between his hand and Felix’s bare flesh. “Have you finally had enough? Hyung knows that it’s hard trying to find time for yourself with all of our hectic schedules. Let me take care of you.”

Minho smirks to himself, because he’s got a plan. Call him selfish, but this is definitely going to be more about Minho helping _himself_ out, rather than Felix. He’s been having it pretty hard too lately, okay? He’s surrounded by all of these gorgeous boys and he’s just supposed to keep his hands to himself? Ridiculous. No. Minho is going to have his way now.

Felix is stupidly pretty, but that’s just a given. He kind of looks like an angel, pure sweet and innocent, and Minho? He wants to ruin him, make him cry, take all of the purity away from him. It’s just a carnal desire, he’s sure that he’s not the only one to feel that way.

“Come here, baby,” Minho beckons him over, asking Felix to move close enough so that Minho can grab his face. The younger still avoids making eye contact, but he slowly crawls over and, when he does, Minho grabs his chin and forces him to face him. “Look at me.”

Felix brings his eyes up at the commanding tone, and Minho relishes the look of uncertainty and embarrassment in his eyes. He presses closer and connects their lips, giving him the sweetest kiss he can muster, trying to lure the younger boy into a false sense of security. Felix sighs into the kiss, and Minho grabs the back of his head to deepen it, lightly biting on Felix’s lips. The other gasps a tiny bit, and Minho feels satisfied with the reaction. He can only imagine how good the rest of this is going to be. For Minho, that is.

“Lie down,” Minho commands him. Felix complies and Minho fully pushes the covers off of the boy. He grabs the hem of his boxers and pulls them completely off, leaving Felix’s bottom half completely exposed. The way that the younger attempts to close his legs to try hiding himself is almost endearing, but Minho immediately grabs his knees and spreads them, sitting down right in between.

“Felix, hyung is willing to help you, but you have to be a good boy, alright?” The redhead nods and releases a shaky breath, but Minho tsks and gives the side of his leg a firm slap. “You have to tell me.”

Felix groans and covers his face with his hands, which Minho disapprovingly swats away. It takes him a few breaths before he manages to say, “I’ll be a good boy, hyung.”

Minho hums and says, “Good. First of all, if you’re a good boy you won’t cover your face. You’re very pretty and I want to be able to look at you.” Felix shudders slightly, Minho notices. “Second of all, you’ll do exactly as I say. If you don’t listen to me, I’ll just leave. I don’t need to waste my energy on you, understand?”

“I understand,” nods Felix, and Minho gives him a sweet smile.

The elder starts off by gently massaging Felix’s knees, hands steadily moving to the outside of his thighs as he appreciates the moles covering the younger’s body. His hands eventually slip into the inside of his thighs, and Felix’s breathing gets a bit harder. Minho sees that Felix doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, so he tells him, “I want your arms to be underneath you. You aren’t allowed to move them and you absolutely are not allowed to touch yourself.”

Felix bites his lip and nods, then lifts his back to do as Minho instructed. Satisfied, the dark haired boy continues his actions, using his fingers to feel the warm flesh on the inside of the younger boy’s thighs. Felix closes his eyes and Minho can feel his muscles clenching and releasing, and he moves his hands upward, where it’s more sensitive, and his touch becomes so light that it’s barely anything more than a tickle.

“What were you thinking about when you were jacking yourself off?” Minho asks casually, as if he’s asking about what he had for lunch instead. Felix let’s out a dry laugh, like he’s in disbelief.

“Nothing,” he states and Minho sighs in disappointment. He stops his actions and slaps the outside of Felix’s thigh, hard enough for it to cause a small yelp.

“Good boys don’t lie. Tell me the truth,” he says sternly, rubbing over the area that he just hit.

The younger boy stutters and tries to form a coherent sentence, but it takes him some time before he manages to get anything. “I was, uh. Like, I guess I was thinking about, like, having somebody touch me.” Minho nods in encouragement, urging him to say more. “And, maybe I was thinking about having my hair pulled, and being told mean things.”

Minho moans at that, because fuck if it isn’t hot. How lucky for Felix that Minho _loves_ to say mean things. “Oh, yeah? And who were you imagining doing that?” When Felix blushes, if it’s even possible to blush more at his point, Minho goes back to rubbing the inside of his thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. “Tell me. Was it one of the members?” Felix looks away in shame, and Minho giggles a little bit. “I thought so. Let me guess,” he hums for a second, acting as though he’s contemplating it. “I bet it was Changbin, right?” And Felix doesn’t move or do anything to show denial, so that’s how Minho knows he’s right.

He fake gasps. “Changbin, really? Who would have thought…? Certainly not literally everybody on the entire planet. You’re such a slut around him,” Minho says and suddenly pinches the sensitive flesh of Felix’s thigh, making him squeak. “We can all see how you keep eyeing his body during practice. I bet you want him to choke your delicate neck with those big strong arms of his, right?”

Felix scrunches his face in embarrassment, and Minho can tell that he wants to hide behind his hands, but he’s being obedient and staying still. “Stop that,” he mumbles weakly, and it only drives Minho to go further.

“Have you ever thought about getting fucked by him? I’m sure you have. I know you love to imagine him fucking you up against a wall, right? Making you scream like a little pig.” Felix throws his head back, groaning in misery, and Minho can tell that he’s really riling him up by the way that his hips start subtly humping the air, cock probably desperate for attention. “What a shame that Changbin is too soft for that kind of thing, too much of a coward. Seems like you’re just going to have to settle with me,” Minho says.

Finally, after what must have seemed like forever to Felix, Minho wraps his hand around the younger boy’s cock, giving it a few slow pumps. Felix moans and tries to fuck into it, but Minho immediately unwraps his hand. “No, you’re going to try to stay still. I want you to resist moving as much as you can, got it?”

Felix whines and hesitantly says, “Got it.”

So, Minho wraps his hand around his length again, dragging it up to the tip to gather the precum that had collected there to then use it to make the slide easier. He goes at it with a steady pace, and he watches Felix’s chest rise and fall, and sees the muscles in his thighs twitching. He looks absolutely miserable, and Minho loves it. He speeds up a little bit, and Felix chokes on a whine as his hips jolt up all of a sudden, and Minho let’s go immediately.

“Ah, fuck, hyung,” Felix nearly cries. “Please, it hurts.”

“Nope. I told you, don’t move. You disobeyed me, you need to pay for it.” Minho says matter-of-factly. He figures that Felix has no idea how hard he himself is in his pants, but that’s not important. In fact, Minho gets off to seeing Felix slowly break right in front of him, while he still has his cool.

“I’m sorry hyung, I’m really trying to be good, please,” he apologizes, thigh muscles still tensing, and Minho sighs. He brings his hand back down and starts jacking him off again, but this time much slower. Felix’s face twists in frustration, and Minho can tell how hard he’s trying to be a good boy.

“What’s wrong, baby? Are you okay? Is hyung not helping well enough?” he coos, fake concern in his voice.

“Minho-hyung, it really fucking hurts. Please, I just want to cum, please, please,” he begs, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Minho simply smiles and keeps up the torturous pace, watching Felix start trembling underneath his touch. After a couple of seconds, he gets bored and doubles the speed abruptly, earning him the most desperate sounding moan from the boy underneath him.

He lifts his hips once, and Minho allows it, then another time, and then right when Minho thinks he’s about to come, he lets go again. This time, Felix actually cries. Hot trails of tears fall down the sides of his face, and Minho starts laughing. “Aw, are you crying? Does it hurt?” Felix just sniffles turning away limply, and Minho is genuinely impressed at how he’s still managed to keep his arms underneath him the whole time. Heck, they’re probably falling asleep by now.

“I mean,” starts Minho, “That’s just what you get. You’re just so pretty all of the time, it’s not fair for the rest of us.” He uses one hand to grab onto the younger’s cheeks to turn his face back up. “I wanted to see you get a bit uglier with your crying face, but you honestly just look prettier. It’s so fucking hot.” Felix blinks and more tears fall down his face, and Minho leans down to lick them right off. He has to control himself to not try grinding down, because Felix can’t know how aroused he is yet.

“You want to cum, slut?” Minho asks meanly after pulling away, wrapping his hand back down at the base of Felix’s dick. When the younger nods, he says, “Then ask for it nicely. Convince me that you deserve it. You haven’t been so good, but your tears almost make me want to take pity.”

“Minho-hyung,” he starts shakily. “Please let me cum. Please, your hand feels so good, I’m so frustrated, and you’re so hot. It really, really hurts, pretty please,” he whines.

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Minho teases cruelly, gripping onto the base a bit harder, almost painfully so. Felix sobs again, and it doesn’t seem like he’s shy about crying anymore, just letting his tears freely. There’s even a bit of snot that manages to escape his nose, and Minho almost really just whips his own dick out to get himself off at the sight. “Alright, alright. But no matter what, you have to keep your arms underneath your back.”

Felix nods and Minho starts jacking him off yet again. He steadily picks up the pace, and this time he doesn’t stop when Felix jerks his hips up. He goes faster and faster, occasionally rubbing around the tip, and he suddenly feels Felix violently shudder. He watches the younger boy shake underneath him as he cums, moan almost sounding like a scream.

Felix rides out his high while Minho keeps his rhythm going, but soon enough it becomes too much for the younger boy to handle. “Stop,” he says with a panic, eyes widening, but Minho doesn’t listen to him and keeps going. He can tell that Felix tries to bring his arms out to attempt pushing him off, but Minho immediately uses his free arm to press down against his chest, forcing him back down into place as he continues to stroke his oversensitive cock.

The redhead tries to struggle away from him, but Minho leans down more, pressing more of his weight onto him, and Felix can’t escape. The younger boy cries in agony, and he starts sobbing all over again, looking even worse than he did a couple of minutes ago. It only encourages Minho to keep going, to keep pushing and see how much he can make Felix break.

“You’re so pathetic,” Minho spits. “You cry when you can’t get what you want, just like some fucking child, and then when I give it to you, you just cry harder? Are you a baby? An actual baby? Is that what you are?” Felix whines through his tears, unable to form anything coherent. He mumbles jumbled up words, and Minho laughs at his attempt to speak. “Stupid baby,” he teases, giving his dick a particularly hard stroke.

Minho keeps going until he feels the dick in his hands start hardening again, which is when he releases it. The elder crawls up to sit right on Felix’s chest, trapping him underneath him. He uses the hand that he used to jack the younger off to wipe remnants of cum on Felix’s face. “You look amazing like this,” he praises, and Felix is still crying, unable to fully calm himself down. When he doesn’t answer, Minho uses his hand to slap him across the face. “I just praised you. You have to thank me.”

Felix breaks into more tears at the slap, but he manages to choke out something that vaguely sounds like a “thank you.” Unsatisfied, Minho harshly brings his hand down on the other cheek, giving it a matching red mark. “I don’t understand you.” The only thing Felix manages to do is to cry harder, clearly in pain, and it sends hot waves of arousal through Minho’s body. Unable to handle it anymore, the elder finally pushes his pants and underwear down enough just to be able to free his own aching cock. “Repeat yourself.”

“Thank you, Minho-hyung,” he manages to spit out. Minho hums and starts stroking himself, observing the younger’s pained face.

“You should also thank me for making you cum, don’t you think?” he says, bringing his free hand down to wipe a tear off of one of his cheeks.

“Thank you for making me cum,” Felix slurs, breathing starting to calm down. Minho sighs, because he can’t have that, so he slaps him across the face again. He’s rewarded with a pained cry and another sob, and he takes that moment to truly get into jacking himself off. Minho furrows his brows and bites his lower lip in concentration, focusing on the tears and snot on Felix’s face, mixed with the younger boy’s own cum, all covering a pained, yet pretty, expression.

It doesn’t take too long for him to send himself over the edge. He pushes himself up a bit higher on Felix’s chest, just so that he’s close enough to cum on his face, and then he hears a moan slip out of his own mouth as thick ropes of cum land on Felix’s face, mixing with the already present liquids. It looks so filthy, and Minho almost gets hard all over again at the sight of his own cum covering his groupmate’s angelic freckled face.

After milking himself dry, he sighs in satisfaction and tucks himself back into his pants. He then gets off of the younger boy’s chest, and right off the bed.

He’s done here.

“Wait, hyung,” Felix sniffles, tiny, delicate hand grabbing onto the hem of Minho’s shirt. “I’m hard again,” he mumbles through some tears, shame evident on his face.

Minho laughs coldly and says, “So? I’m done. That’s not my problem anymore.” He shrugs and pushes Felix’s hand off of his shirt, making his way out of the room. He pauses once he’s outside, and hears Felix start crying a bit again. His sniffles almost make Minho want to turn back and to pet his hair, then help him cum again.

 _Almost_. Because Minho may not be the worst person, but he’s certainly not the best.

**Author's Note:**

> oops? 
> 
> anyway i appreciate comments and stuff


End file.
